Jewels
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and Mary Beth work a string of jewelry store robberies, with unexpected results.


***In an Alley***

A man pulls up to an alley and strolls about halfway down. He stops in the shadows and waits, under the veil of the darkness.

A few minutes later, another man comes down the alley and the first man whistles to him. He stops and the first guy steps out of the shadows.

"Hey, what you got for me this week?"

"I got necklaces and rings and bracelets".

He quickly opens his jacket to show the necklaces and bracelets and he pulls some rings out of his pocket. They chat a minute and then the man purchases a ring, a necklace and a bracelet. He hands over the cash, and then they depart the alley from separate parts.

***Chris and David's Apartment***

Chris was making breakfast for her and David, before they had to leave for work.

She decided to make omelet's this morning, and loaded them with David's favorite veggies, mushrooms, onions, and tomatoes. She added cheddar cheese and a little bit of rosemary. She had just put his on a plate when he came out of the bedroom.

"Smells good, babe".

"Hope it is. Here you go, honey".

They sat down, and while they were eating, they discussed their plans for the day. Chris was working with Mary Beth on a jewelry-heist case. David had court, and they would both be home around the normal time.

"Are we getting Miranda tomorrow night after her game?" They had dinner with Miranda every Wednesday night, but she had a game this Wednesday. They were definitely going to it, but dinner was questionable.

"I hope so. I will talk to Stephanie".

"Ok, text me and let me know. Her birthday is coming up- do we want to celebrate all together or separately?"

"I am sure Stephanie will let us come there for a celebration. She accommodates every other request we have had so far". Christine nodded.

"I agree. What should we get her?" Neither Chris or David was used to shopping for 11- year old girls.

"I tell you what. I will text Stephanie and ask her to call me, and when she does, I will just ask her if we can still take her for dinner after the game, and if we can all celebrate her birthday together and I guess I can ask her what was on her birthday list and what she didn't purchase". David and Stephanie co-parented very well.

"That sounds good. If you get busy and need me to call, I can do it". Chris stood up and started taking their dishes to the sink.

They got their things together for work and headed out the door together.

They walked to the parking garage together and David helped Chris get her stuff into the car.

"Have a good day babe, I love you, and I will text you". He kissed her.

"I love you honey, good luck in court today." She straightened his tie and then kissed him.

They headed for their separate offices.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris and Mary Beth were in their office, updating paperwork when a uniformed officer brought them a case.

"String of jewelry store robberies. Feldberg wants you two to investigate".

"Thanks, we will get right on it".

Chris started looking through the case file.

"4 jewelry stores robbed, and the suspect in each one is the same. Female, late 20's, brown hair, blue eyes. Wears regular clothes, doesn't even appear to have a disguise".

"What is her MO?"

"Pulls a gun, gets the employees in one area, and then empties the cases. In the first case she tied them up with rope; last 3, she used zip ties and then zip tied them together".

"Ready to go investigate?"

"Ready when you are partner". Mary Beth shut the door behind them as she followed Chris to the parking lot.

***Jewelry Store***

Chris and Mary Beth asked the manager of the jewelry store for an inventory list of exactly what was missing.

"I have prepared that for you already, and there are pictures as well. The pictures were taken at the time we received the pieces, so the tags that you see in the pictures won't be present on the pieces if you find them".

"Yes sir, we understand". Mary Beth took the file of pictures and the inventory list from the manager. She also got a list of the employees and their ages, that had been in the store when it happened.

After they asked a few more questions about the robbery, they left and headed to the next jewelry store.

They visited 4 jewelry stores and it was all the same- a very similar general description of the robber and how the robbery went down. They also were able to give a complete list of the pieces that had been taken, along with pictures of the pieces as well.

After they visited all 4 stores, they were ready to head back to the office.

The last jewelry store was able to give a very clear surveillance tape that had a clear shot of the robber's face. This time, there was a girl helping him, and the tape showed that she came in first, and distracted the employees by arguing and yelling. One of the employees gets the manager and the girl gets everyone to get away from the cases and then the male robber pulls a gun and ties them up in a corner. Distract and deploy, a very common MO.

They got back to the office and tagged everything into evidence.

At 4:45, Christine was ready to drop. She had been on the go since she got to work that morning, so she was ready to go home and relax.

"See you tomorrow Mary Beth. We can visit the last 3 jewelry stores in the morning".

"Have a good evening, Partner".

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home before David and took a relaxing bubble bath. She got out and was in her comfy clothes when David got home.

"Hi honey! I am just about to start dinner; you are here at the right time". She kissed him and put her arms around him.

"Babe, why don't we cook it together? Like a mini-date." He kissed her back.

They agreed to grill out steaks and she made a shrimp salad to go with it.

They had a nice dinner, although she was sort of quiet.

"Something on your mind, babe?"

"I guess so. Maybe it's the case we are working on, I don't know. Just something about it seems off".

"You will figure it out, you always do".

They cleaned up the kitchen then, and went and sat on the couch.

He was pulling up Netflix for them to find a movie.

"Did you talk to Stephanie?"

"Yes. She said we can still take her to dinner, but suggested that we do it near their house so that we won't get her home too terribly late. She said there is a great pizza place that Miranda loves that is really close to their house. She also gave me the birthday list and said that we could get her any of the three items that haven't been purchased and she also gave me a few ideas that aren't on the list, about what Miranda likes. She said we are absolutely welcome to come celebrate her birthday next week with them, if we would like to. It's on Sunday, and it's just going to be dinner at their house with her grandparents".

"Well that sounds good. What is on the birthday list?"

"The 3 items not purchased were a cell phone, a pair of birthstone earrings, and a pair of light tan UGGs. She also said that Miranda loves going to Broadway plays, she loves Nike sweatshirts and Nike sweatpants, and she wants a hover board, but she said if we get her a hover board, she has to wear a helmet with it for safety, and she doesn't have one".

"Well, we could do a little of all that. We could get her a cell phone, I can tell Bridgit to get her some UGGS, and we could take her to a Broadway Play the next time we have her for the weekend".

"That would be great, she would really like that."

He picked up his computer and started looking online at Hover boards.

Chris picked up her cell phone and texted Bridgit and asked her if she wanted to go with them on Sunday to have dinner with Miranda and her mom for Miranda's birthday.

"Absolutely! Do you have any ideas on what she wants for her birthday?"

"light tan UGG boots, size 9. Nike sweatshirts and Nike sweatpants".

"Sounds great, Aunt Chris! Do you and David want to have dinner with me and Brice Friday night?"

"Yes! Just tell me when and where!"

"Ok, we will figure it out and let you know. Love you!"

"Love you!"

Chris looked up what Miranda's birthstone is. She was born in October, so that would be tourmaline and opal. She decided to go to a jewelry store during her lunch break tomorrow and see if she could find some birthstone earrings in either one of those stones.

David was taking the day off on Wednesday so that he wouldn't get stuck in court when it was time to go to her game.

He decided to go to the AT&T store and get her a cell phone.

Chris and David watched a movie and relaxed on the couch all night. Chris tried to shake the uneasy feeling she was having, but she just couldn't. She was hoping that a good night's sleep would really help her feel better.

***The next morning***

Chris and Mary Beth went to the remaining jewelry stores and interviewed all the managers. They were heading back to the office when Chris stopped at a jewelry store.

"Mary Beth, will you help me pick out Miranda's birthday present?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"She asked for birthstone earrings. Tourmaline and Opal, so whichever one we can find".

Chris and Mary Beth went in, and started looking. They didn't have any tourmaline but they did have opal. They also noticed there was a heightened sense of security, due to the other jewelry store robberies. This jewelry store was a favorite of hers and David's.

Mary Beth helped her pick out some really pretty opal studs that had 14k gold posts. Chris paid for them and waited while they wrapped them.

She and Mary Beth headed back to the office then, and David texted that he had gotten Miranda's birthday present that morning.

"Me too. Just bought it right now".

"Oh, well then she will get more than one present from us. That's ok".

Mary Beth and Chris worked up until about 3:30. Mary Beth had to take Alice to the dentist, and Chris wanted to go home to get ready for Miranda's game. Everyone else thought they were in the field, but it was ok.

Chris still had the uneasy feeling, but she shrugged it off and headed home. She was ready for Miranda's soccer game and she and David left a little bit early and grabbed a small bite before they headed out of the city.

***Miranda's game***

Chris and David arrived at Miranda's game, and she ran over to them and gave them hugs when she saw them. Stephanie and her parents were there as well, and David finally got to meet Miranda's grandparents. It was great to know that Miranda had so many people in her life that loved her.

Miranda's team won, 4-1 and she was so excited to go eat Pizza afterwards. Stephanie and the grandparents tagged along and it was a very fun evening.

They said their goodbyes at the pizza place, and David and Chris headed back to the city. Miranda was excited that she was going to see them and Bridgit on Sunday for her birthday dinner.

While Chris and David were driving back to the city, another jewelry store heist was going down. The robbers had cased the place, and came in just at closing time. They hid in the bathroom, and waited till the store was closing before they came out and held the employees at gunpoint. Same pattern as before, minus the hiding in the bathroom. As soon as the employees were tied up in a corner, the cases were robbed. The robbers left and the employees went and pushed the silent alarm.

***Thursday, Chris and David's apartment***

Chris and David had just finished getting ready for work, and were about to head out the door, when Chris' phone went off. Bridgit had sent a text.

"How about dinner tomorrow night at Osaka? Brice and I are so excited for you and David to meet him!"

"Osaka sounds great! How about 7?"

"Great! I will call and make reservations, and we will see you then!"

Chris and David headed to work, and had tentative plans to meet up for lunch, if David was out of court.

Chris still had this uneasy feeling that something bad was going to happen, and she just couldn't shake it.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris had sent uniforms to the latest jewelry store that was robbed to get the surveillance tapes and to get pictures of the jewelry and an inventory list.

She and Mary Beth were watching the tapes and comparing them, and looking at the pictures of the jewelry.

"I have never seen such gorgeous pieces of jewelry in all my life. I mean, if these pieces were my pieces, I would be too afraid to wear them. I would have to put them in a safety deposit box".

"I know what you mean. And some of these are too gaudy to wear, unless you are in the mob".

They watched the surveillance tapes and were able to get several clear images of the female robber's face. They were able to get good images of the male accomplice, but not good enough images to send to the press.

They were making a catalog of the big ticket items from each store, and they were going to focus on those items, since Chris believed they were going to be the most sought after and might lead them to the robbery suspects.

One of those pieces was a pendant, with a 4 carat emerald set in 18k gold, on an 18k gold chain.

"I would love to have this! It would really set off my eyes".

"It sure would Chris. You, your father, and even Bridgit all have those Cagney green eyes, that are a deep shade of green. So pretty".

Another item they were focusing on was a set that included a necklace, bracelet, and drop diamond earrings. The total carat weight of the set was over 200 karats.

David texted that he wasn't going to be able to make it for lunch, and that he would see Chris at home that night.

She and Mary Beth kept working on the case, and had barely made a dent in cataloging the missing pieces.

***A dark alley, later that night***

A man waits in the shadows again. A figure approaches, and he opens up a jewelry bag. Inside is the diamond bracelet, earrings, and necklace set, and the emerald necklace, along with several other high dollar pieces.

"Got any wedding ring sets?"

"Sold them all to an online bidder about an hour ago. Shipping them out tomorrow".

"How much for the diamond set and the emerald necklace?"

"$400 for the set, and $150 for the necklace. Listen, if I bring you some more pieces, can you hold them for me? I don't think it's good to have them all in one place".

"Sure". The man pays for the pieces and they leave the alley separately.

***Friday afternoon, Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got home from work around 5 p.m. She immediately headed to take a bubble bath.

She and David were still meeting Bridgit and BriceJason at 7, and she needed to de-stress before then.

She and Mary Beth had gotten nowhere on the jewelry store robberies, and there were just too many jewelry stores in NYC to put undercover teams in them. She was running out of time and the department was being crucified by the press for it.

She turned on the news while she soaked, and after a few minutes, it depressed her. So she switched to some reality TV- her guilty pleasure, and tuned into see what the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills were doing.

After about 30 minutes, she got out of the tub and began to get ready for dinner.

She decided to wear black pants, and a lovely lilac cap sleeve ruffled edge blouse. She paired it with a pair of black sparkly flats. She was touching up her makeup when David came in.

"Hi babe!" He kissed her and started to change clothes.

"Hi honey! Almost ready!"

"Any luck on your case today?"

"Nope. And the clock is ticking. I tell you what, I am looking forward to a night where I don't have to think about it, and time spent with my niece and my favorite husband".

"Sounds great to me, honey".

A few minutes later they headed to the restaurant.

***Osaka***

Chris and David gave the hostess their names and were seated right away. Bridgit texted that she and Brice were 5 minutes away and would meet them at the table.

A few minutes later, Bridgit and Jason arrived at the table. Bridgit introduced them to Brice, and everyone shook hands.

After they had ordered, Chris looked at Bridgit and Brice

"So, how did you guys meet?"

"Through friends. He's the best thing that ever happened to me in this town, besides having my awesome Aunt living here".

"You are sweet, Bridgit. Brice, what do you do? For work, I mean".

"I am in advertising. I work primarily at Watterson, Evans, and Frost, but I also do odd jobs on the side for friends when they need me to".

"Watch out Brice my aunt Chris is a lieutenant with the NYPD. She will interrogate you and give you no mercy".

Bridgit and Chris laughed. "Not the first time, Brice".

The chef came and cooked their food, and they all chatted easily, and enjoyed their meal. Chris had ordered the steak and lobster, and David ordered the filet mignon and lobster.

Bridgit had ordered the Yakisoba, noodles that are sautéed with meat and veggies. She gave Chris a bite and Chris had to restrain herself from ordering some right then and there.

Brice had the steak and shrimp, and told Bridgit they needed to come there more often.

"Best steak in town baby".

After they were finished, Brice said he wanted to make a toast.

"To Chris and David, for coming here to meet me, sight unseen. And to Bridgit, for making me so happy. In fact, I brought you a present. You make me as happy as I hope this makes you, baby doll".

He handed her a present and took a sip of his drink as she opened it.

She opened the jewelry box to reveal the emerald pendant on a gold chain. The same emerald pendant and chain that Chris and Mary Beth had been searching for.

"Brice…. you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent…."

***Outside Osaka***

Chris had called the police, and all 4 of them were standing outside talking to the police. Brice had been placed in handcuffs, and was standing against a cop car. Bridgit was next to him, crying.

Chris was on the phone, and talking to Feldberg. He wasn't budging on arresting Brice. Even if Brice was telling the truth, that he had no knowledge of where the jewelry came from, that he bought it from an independent broker, he was still in possession of stolen jewelry and still had to be booked and interrogated.

"Ok, thanks Feldberg".

Chris hangs up the phone and walks over to the officer standing next to Brice and Bridgit. David had brought his and Chris' car around and was standing next to it, behind the police car.

"Brice, I spoke to my boss. He says even though you claim that you aren't the robber of the jewelry stores, you were still in possession of stolen property, and therefore you have to be brought in and booked and questioned. I am sorry, but the arrest stands. Officer, please take him to intake at 1 police plaza". She turns to Bridgit. "Bridgit, I can give you a ride to 1 police plaza if you like"

"How can you do this to me, Aunt Chris? How can you do that to me and Brice? He is a good guy, and I know he would never steal jewelry or anything, and he would never knowingly buy stolen jewelry for me. You have this all wrong".

"Bridgit, just get in the car, I will explain it on the way".

"No. I am never going to forgive you for this". She turns to Brice, kisses him and turns and walks away.

Chris sighs, and puts the necklace into an evidence bag. She takes David home, and changes clothes and then heads to interrogate Brice. Mary Beth was on her way to assist.

***One Police Plaza***

Chris and Mary Beth interrogated Brice. He gave them the number of the guy he had been buying the jewelry from. He told them which alley he met him at. He swore that he had no knowledge that the jewelry had been stolen nor that the guy was selling stolen jewelry.

"How did you meet him?"

"Through friends. I wanted to get my mom some diamond earrings a few years back for Christmas. My parents had been divorced and she discovered after my dad moved out that he had taken her diamonds that he had given her and sold them. I wanted to get her some so she would know that she didn't have to have a guy in her life to buy her nice things. A friend recommended him to me, and I have been buying from him ever since".

"How many times have you bought from him?"

"Probably 40-50".

"And you never suspected that the jewelry was stolen?"

"He told me that his father owned a jewelry store when he was growing up, and that after it closed, he maintained the connections with the buyers, so I just assumed it was still legit".

"Well, it wasn't. Based on what you have told us, you should be charged with a felony count of accessory to jewelry theft. However, since New York law only allows me to charge you with what I can prove that you did, not what you tell me that you did after the fact, you are only being charged with one misdemeanor count of trafficking in stolen property. I am quite sure that if you help us nail the guy who sold you this necklace, and turn over all the other pieces that you have, that my boss, the DA will offer you a light sentence or even probation. I cannot confirm that until tomorrow, but I know him well enough to say that it's most likely that he will do just that. I shouldn't do this, but since you are a friend of my nieces, I am prepared to help you out. If you agree to let me follow you to your apartment and seize the jewelry that you already have, along with your passport, I am prepared to not make you see a judge, and release you on your own recognizance, provided that you show up to your court date Monday morning. If you do not show up, you will never get me off your back; is that clear?"

He nodded. "Bridgit has 2 pieces already, there are 3 more at my place, and of course, the earrings that I gave my mom and the bracelet I gave my sister".

"Ok. Thank you for that information. I am going to get you processed, and then released. A uniformed officer will accompany you to your house, and you will turn over the jewelry. It is up to you to get the pieces from Bridgit to me by Monday morning at 8 a.m.".

Chris and Mary Beth left the room then, and went to get him processed.

"How did Bridgit take it?"

"She's mad at me of course, says she isn't going to forgive me, for what I did to them. In time, I hope she sees that I didn't have a choice".

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris got back home at midnight. She had gone by Bridgit's to try and reason with her, but Bridgit didn't answer.

She called her a couple of times and got no response.

She came in and locked the door behind her and turned the alarm on.

David was asleep on the couch.

She went and changed into the nightgown that he liked, and came back to the couch.

She woke him up by lightly kissing him all over his face.

"Whomever you are, I hope you are my wife"..

"One and only" ….

They headed to bed, and just before they turned out the lights, she decided to send a text message to Bridgit.

"Believe it or not, I do care about you. However, you are a victim here too, and my arresting your boyfriend couldn't be helped. He was in possession of stolen jewelry, maybe you will recall that I am an officer of the New York Police Department? Because I know you and I know that you love him, I made him a deal to release him on his own recognizance, as long as he shows up for his court hearing Monday morning. If he doesn't, he will be in major troubles and I will not protect him from those. If he has given you any jewelry besides the piece he tried to give you tonight, you and he need to get those pieces to me by Monday morning 8 a.m.

I am sorry this happened, but I am not sorry for doing my job and for protecting you. Please call me so we can work this out. Love Aunt Chris".

Chris hit send, and then turned out the lights. She put her phone to sleep and then snuggled up to David.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up, and checked her phone. No response from Bridgit. She messaged Feldberg to please call her when he had a minute. She was reading the paper when he called back. She walked out onto the terrace to take the call. She explained what happened and what she did.

"Well, I hope that he shows up for court Lieutenant Keeler. Just in case, I am going to put an officer on duty to track him and make sure that we know his whereabouts. Has he returned the jewelry to you yet?"

"Not yet."

"Well, when he does, let me know. And I am going to be kind and not charge your niece in this. I don't see any evidence that she was in the know about where it came from, but unfortunately, he is going to have to replace the jewelry the honest way, and surrender those pieces".

"I tried to explain that to her. Hopefully she will understand where I am coming from".

"I will see you Monday morning in court. Thanks for the update".

They hung up.

She called Bridgit again, and left a message this time. "Bridgit, you can't avoid me forever. I know you are upset, and I hate it. Please call me".

She went back inside and found that David had gotten up and was making them breakfast.

"Talking to Bridgit?"

"I wish. Feldberg. He isn't going to charge Bridgit because she didn't know, but he is concerned that my releasing Jason wasn't the right move".

"Bridgit will come around. She always does. She loves you Chris, she's just upset".

"I hope so. I can see why she's upset, because her perfect evening has been ruined. I just want her to hear me out and maybe she will realize that my intentions were good".

"Do you think she is still coming to Miranda's party tomorrow?"

"I have no idea. Do you have Stephanie's address? I think I might text her what that is and that way she can still come if she wants to, but doesn't have to ride with us".

"Good idea". He pulled the address up in his phone, and then Chris texted it to Bridgit.

"Tomorrow is Miranda's party and she will be crushed if you don't come. Here is the address; you don't have to ride with us if you don't want to. Hopefully we will see you there and have a nice time. Party starts at 4".

***Later that afternoon***

Chris was sitting on the couch, wrapping Miranda's presents. David had gotten her a hover board and a helmet, and an iPhone. Chris had gotten her opal birthstone earrings. David had also drawn up a contract that he was going to make her sign that stated that she wouldn't ride her hover board without a helmet and adult supervision.

The doorman buzzed their apartment, and David answered.

"There is a package here for Mrs. Keeler. Shall I send it up?"

"Yes, Stanley, thank you".

5 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and one of Stanley's assistants handed the package to David.

Chris opened it up- it was the jewelry pieces and a note from Brice.

"Thanks for helping me. I will be in court Monday morning. Here is the jewelry. I wanted to call you and meet you in person, but Bridgit wouldn't let me. Brice".

There was also a note from Bridgit.

"You got what you wanted, now it's my turn. I want to be left alone, please don't call or text anymore. I will never forgive you for this".

David put his arm around Chris and held her as she cried. She regarded Bridgit as a daughter, not just a niece. This wasn't going to go away overnight.

Chris was hoping that she would see Bridgit tomorrow at the party and that they could talk.

***The next morning***

Chris slept horribly and woke up feeling more tired than when she went to bed. She checked her phone and Bridgit had read her messages but hadn't responded. She didn't bother sending another one.

She went to the couch in the living room and opened her laptop. She didn't want to disturb David, so she put a pillow over the speakers while the laptop booted up. She opened her email and sent Brian a message asking him if he had any ideas on how to get through to Bridgit. She explained what happened, and that she was just doing her job and even protected Bridgit from being in trouble herself, but that Bridgit refused to talk to her or listen to her and was cutting all ties. 'If you have any ideas on what to do about this, please let me know. Thanks, love Chris'.

She packed Miranda's presents into a birthday bag. Then she made herself some breakfast.

She and David were having brunch on the balcony when her phone told her she had a new email.

'Hi Chris. Sorry you are having issues with Bridgit. I spoke with her yesterday and she told me what happened. I told her that you wouldn't have arrested him if you didn't have just cause and that she needed to realize that. She is just very angry right now, and with Bridgit, it takes a minute to get her over the anger. She will come around, but it has to be on her terms. Last count, it only lasts a few weeks. Please don't give up on her, I sleep better knowing that she has you to turn to if she needs someone'.

Chris read David the email. He agreed with Brian.

"It will all work out, babe".

They changed clothes and went to Miranda's party. Chris prayed that Bridgit showed up.

***Miranda's Party***

Chris and David arrived at Stephanie and Miranda's house about 30 minutes early. Miranda was excited to see them, and let them in.

"Happy Birthday!" Chris and David both hugged her.

Chris set the bag of presents on the floor behind the table. Thanks to the hover board, it was about the size of a garbage bag.

Stephanie was busy setting out food, and Chris volunteered to help.

"It was so sweet of Bridgit to come by this morning. She didn't have to drive all this way just to give Miranda her presents"

"Bridgit was here?" Chris' heart sank.

"Yes, she came by around 12 today, and spent about an hour with Miranda just talking with her and laughing."

Miranda came into the kitchen. "Bridgit asked me to give you a note, Christine". She handed the note to her.

It said: 'I decided to come by myself, because I thought it would be awkward if we were here together. I hope you understand. You want me to see where you are coming from, well I hope this time you see where I am coming from. -Bridgit'.

Chris folded the note and put it in her purse. She decided to focus on Miranda and not her issue with Bridgit.

"Miranda, what did Bridgit give you for your birthday?"

"I will show you!" She ran off and promised to be right back.

She came back a minute later wearing new UGGS, new Nike sweatpants and new Nike sweatshirts. She was also holding a couple of Nike hoodies and 2 more pairs of Nike sweatpants and yoga pants.

"She also got me a Nike water bottle, and she said next weekend, I get to come to her apartment to spend the night and go to a play!"

"Wow, she was really generous. That's great!"

Miranda's grandparents arrived then, and things got busy.

They ate dinner, that Stephanie had prepared. She had made grilled stuffed chicken, roasted vegetables and homemade mac and cheese.

After dinner, they opened presents. Her grandparents gave her gift cards and cash, and new soccer cleats. Stephanie gave her a new comforter for her room, a new backpack, and a new pair of skates.

She opened Chris and David's gifts last. She loved the opal earrings. She also loved the Hover board and Helmet. She giggled when he made her sign the contract. She reached in and pulled out the last gift and unwrapped it. She started squealing when she realized it was an IPhone 6.

"You have unlimited data, and unlimited minutes and messaging. And if you want, we can run up to Target and get you a case for it, because you have to keep it in a case".

Miranda hugged all of them, and thanked them a hundred times. David handed Stephanie $40 bucks to get her a case. Miranda tried out the hover board first. She got the hang of it pretty quickly.

David and Chris only stayed a few more minutes after that, and then they left.

Chris was quiet in the car on the way home, sad about not being able to resolve things with Bridgit.

"I'm sorry babe. I know you had your heart set on you two talking".

"I just don't know what to do. I hate that she is mad at me, but I didn't have a choice".

"I know that, and deep down she knows that too".

They chatted on and off on the way home, and Chris went to take a bubble bath when they walked in. David gave her a few minutes of peace and then he joined her. They didn't talk much, he just rubbed her back and held her. It was the best medicine.

***Monday morning***

Chris and David drove to the courthouse together. She was there to see to it that Brice showed up for his court date, and David had other cases that were being heard that day.

Chris kissed David goodbye at the elevators, and headed to courtroom 1. She found Feldberg outside.

"He showed up. He gave us the information we asked for. I am going to allow him to just get probation and community service in exchange for a guilty plea. No trouble after 6 months, it will be wiped off his record".

"Good deal. Thanks Feldberg".

She stepped into the court room behind him, and saw Bridgit sitting right behind him. She took a seat in the back and decided that she wasn't going to push Bridgit today, she was going to wait it out and let her come to her. Brice's hearing went by fast, and he pled guilty as expected, and Feldberg gave him the punishment that he promised, which was 300 hours' community service and 6 months' probation. The whole thing was over with in about 35 minutes. Chris sat still as everyone started filing out. Brice and Bridgit started walking towards the door. Brice came over and shook her hand and thanked her again. Bridgit stared at her and kept walking, and never said a thing. Chris' heart sank, but she kept her distance.

Brice had to pay court costs, so he and Bridgit headed upstairs, and Chris headed back to her office.

***A few days later***

Chris and Mary Beth had investigated the information that Brice gave them on the robbery suspects. He told them the main guy was the guy he was buying from. His name was Spencer Null, and his girlfriend Hailey Patterson was the one who worked most of the robberies for him. He had sold most of the jewelry within hours of getting it.

Uniforms finally arrested him on Thursday, and charged him with 12 counts of armed robbery. Just on that charge alone, he was looking at 40 years. He was also charged with kidnapping, being a felon in possession of a firearm, and being a felon in possession of a weapon in commission of a felony, trafficking in stolen property, and possession of stolen goods. In all, he was facing about 120 years to life, if he got the maximum on all charges.

Chris and Mary Beth were in the office, finishing up the paperwork.

"Did you and Bridgit reconcile yet?"

"Nope. Brian says to let her have space, that she will come around, and that's what I am doing." She told Mary Beth about how she had sent Bridgit a text asking if they could talk at the party, and Bridgit one-upped her by going earlier.

"She'll come around. She has that stubborn Cagney streak that she can't break".

Chris finished up her paper work and then headed home to work from home the rest of the day. She really wanted to just take a long nap and get over everything.

She texted David that she was going home for the afternoon.

He responded that he had court till 3, then he would be there.

***Courthouse***

David was coming out of the courthouse, when he saw Bridgit.

"Bridgit-hi!"

"Hi. How are you?"

"I'm good, but we miss you at the house. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I had to testify against a shoplifter at work. No big deal".

"Bridgit, can you and Chris and Brice and I try again with the dinner thing? Chris didn't mean for it to end up that way, but she was just doing her job. You gotta realize that".

"I do. I just thought that she loved me enough that she would give him a pass and not put him in handcuffs there in the restaurant. I mean, she could have listened to him. He didn't know the jewelry was stolen, and yet she treated him like he did".

"Your Aunt was doing her job, and she had to do it that way, because that is what the law says she has to do. It wasn't anything against you. I promise you this is tearing her up. Please, can you just call or text her? You are like a daughter to her, she hates that you want nothing to do with her anymore. If you and Brice want to give dinner another try, I would love to treat you two, wherever you want. Just let me know".

"Thanks, I will talk to him and see what he says".

"Promise you will think about talking to your Aunt again?"

She nodded.

David headed home to Chris.

***Chris and David's apartment***

David got home from court. Chris was napping in the bed.

He went and changed clothes and climbed into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her. They slept like that for another 2 hours.

Chris woke up first and checked her phone. She had put it on silent when she started her nap.

She was shocked that she had a text from Bridgit.

"Lunch tomorrow?"

She thought about it for minute and then responded with 'yes. Come to my office, we can go wherever you want".

Bridgit sent back a simple 'see you then'. Chris tried to smile, but she wasn't getting her hopes up until after they talked.

She laid back down in the bed and fell back asleep with David.

***The next day***

Chris and Mary Beth were cataloging the evidence from the jewelry robberies. They were trying to match the pieces to the inventory lists. They had the pieces separated by store, and once they were through with the whole pile, they were going to add up the costs of what was missing, to help Feldberg determine what the robbery suspects restitutions should be.

"Here is the emerald necklace. It's a shame you had to take it from Bridgit".

"If I could give it back to her, I would".

Bridgit walked in right then. "Hi Aunt Chris".

Chris looked up and gave a tentative smile. "Hello. Give me just a minute and we can go".

"Take your time, no rush".

Chris grabbed her purse, and made a sticky note of where she was leaving off with the piles. She called for a uniformed officer to come to her office. When he got there, she instructed him to not let anyone in the office except for Mary Beth.

She and Bridgit walked outside.

"Mexican ok? The restaurant across the street is really good".

Bridgit nodded.

They walked in, and sat down and ordered.

"That was really nice of you to get Miranda all those presents. She was so happy".

"She's a good kid. She deserves happiness".

"Bridgit, I am sorry that I had to arrest your boyfriend. I am. But I was just doing my job, and I have to do my job regardless of who is involved. If I didn't I would be a dirty cop. I am not a dirty cop. I didn't want to arrest him, but I had to. And I know that you think I was doing it to hurt you, and that's not the case. Otherwise, I wouldn't have released him that night, he would have spent the weekend in jail. I wouldn't have protected you either. Technically, because you were wearing the necklace, I could have arrested you too. But I didn't because I believe that you truly didn't know that the jewelry was stolen, and neither did he. But he purchased it, so he had to be charged".

She looked at Bridgit. "If I could have handled it any other way…"

Bridgit nodded. "I know. I just wish you had trusted him instead of arresting him. We could have left the restaurant and he could have given you the pieces he had, he didn't have to be handcuffed for that".

"In this case, maybe. However, procedure dictates that he had to be in handcuffs because there are criminals out there who wouldn't be as easy going as Brice was".

"I understand".

"Are you and Brice still seeing each other?"

"yeah, I don't think he knew that it was stolen. So I forgave him."

Chris decided to change the subject. "Miranda says you guys are having a sleepover this weekend and going to a play?"

"Yes. I figured we would go tomorrow night".

"What are you going to see?"

"We haven't decided. I am going to let her pick".

Their food came and they chatted some while they ate. Afterwards, Chris paid the check and they walked back towards her work.

"Thanks for lunch Aunt Chris. Can you forgive me for the mean things I said?"

"Of course. Can you forgive me for arresting your boyfriend?"

"I am working on it".

"Fair enough".

"David said we could try dinner again. Brice and I are ok with it, if you are. He was nervous when I told him, but said that he would be willing to start fresh. So if you wanna go, I guess you can just text me".

"Just let me know when you guys want to go to dinner."

"I will". She looked around awkwardly, and then looked at Chris again.

"Wanna join Miranda and me for our Broadway play and sleepover?"

"I will join you for the play, but I will pass on the sleepover. How about if you guys spend the night at your place and then come to our place for breakfast?".

"That sounds awesome. Well I better run. Thanks Aunt Chris, for everything".

"You're welcome".

She and Bridgit hugged then, and for the first time in days, Chris felt normal again.


End file.
